


David Davies Can Change Everything.

by Eldabe



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David lives in South Wales, the most dangerous area in the world, and his sister has just gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	David Davies Can Change Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [iceshade](iceshade.livejournal.com).
> 
> Originally posted on my [livejournal](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/122488.html).

Two weeks after Mica's eighteenth birthday, she disappeared.

Four days later, after David had torn apart the Newport and Cardiff underworlds to find her, she finally decided to call home. 

"David!" she shrieked, "I'm on the moooooon!"

And David knew instantly what happened, because he paid attention to bedtime stories and knew all about the Doctor. 

"Mica!" he cried, half in unbearable envy and half in agonizing anguish. Because the Doctor can give you worlds, but he breaks all of his toys, doesn't he? 

"I'll call you later!" she promised. And she did, from the future and the past and from two planets that David has heard of and another three he hasn't. 

"David! You'll never guess where I am!"

David paused while cleaning his gun. "Where?" he asked, because sometimes it was fun to let her enthusiasm bubble over across time and space. 

"In Cardiff Bay!" she exclaimed. "And it looks just like in the pictures, David. From before the explosions."

And just like that David felt a cold spot in the pit of his stomach. 

"Mica," he said carefully, "what year are you in?" He was already pulling out a wavelength resonator and plugging it into his mobile. Hopefully it would be able to track _something_ from Mica's phone. 

"Um, I dunno, wait a second."

David held his breath, forcing himself to finish wiping his gun. He was sliding in the clip when she finally found the date. He heard the rustling of newsprint. 

"2009. 28th of July, 2009." 

Suddenly, David couldn't breathe. 

"Mica! Mica, you have to listen to me. If you're at the bay, you have to go down to the Hub. Try the tourist office; you have to warn them, Mica! Are you listening to me?"

"I-I can't do that. That would be _changing the past._ David, you know that's dangerous--"

David tucked his gun into his waistband, and checked to see if he managed to get her wavelength yet. "Mica, _listen to me_. This is more important than that, this is Uncle Ianto. This is before the invasion, Mica!"

"I...I can't talk to you right now, David. The Doctor found something. I'll call you back."

 _Click_.

She couldn't understand, she was too young. She didn't remember what it was like before no one trusted the government and Mam quietly cried from August through September and school was out more that it was in and everything went to shit. But David could, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. 

Time travel he could handle, now that he had a signal to track, he just needed the tech. He unplugged the resonator, and tucked it into his bag while he checked his gun, his knife and his stunner. The Torchwood base was across Cardiff, a few miles. He just had to sneak in. Or convince Aunt Gwen that he was the perfect new employee. Family tradition, now.

The 21st century was when everything changed, and Cardiff was the epicenter of the fallout. But David Davies might just be able to fix that.


End file.
